Generally, during casting of a spinning reel an angler turns the bail arm over in a swinging motion from the line winding to the line releasing position. In doing this he first catches, for example, by his right hand forefinger, the line retained by an arm roller at the bail arm which is in the line winding position. Then, while keeping his forefinger in this position, he uses, for example, his left hand to turn over the bail arm from the line winding to the line releasing position.
This very complicated operation makes turning the bail arm difficult and prevents quick casting.